FF7MA Episode 3
The third episode of Team Four Star's Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged was uploaded to the TFS website on September 17, 2015. A week later, on September 24, it was also uploaded to the YouTube channel. Description "With Cloud being the newest member of Avalanche, their latest mission now involves something the Shinra Corporation will never see coming…or will they? Find out more on FF7MA!" Synopsis Cloud recovers from his emotionally abysmal day, and thinks every problem in his life began with Tifa, since the day he met her as a horny preteen. He resolves to do things right from now on, but a flashforward shows him falling to his death 12 hours later. He climbs up to the bar, where Tifa is filling Barret in on her plan, which consists on sneaking into another Mako reactor and blowing it up. It's the same plan as the day before, as Cloud comments, except that Tifa is going with them this time. He suggests he can stay behind, but Tifa threatens physical violence and he complies. Barret arranges to leave his eight-year-old daughter Marlene in charge of the bar, arming her with a loaded gun for safety. Cloud just thinks they're both insane. Barret readies everyone up inside the train, telling them not to look suspicious, and calmly asks a passenger to move away. The man panics and pleads for his life on behalf of his family. Barret tells him about his daughter, but the man believes a man with a gun for an arm can't make a good parent. Barret beats him up for so long that they miss their stop. Tifa didn't bring a map, so they decide to just walk until they find the reactor. Meanwhile at the bar, Marlene is pointing her gun at people who talk condescendingly to her. In front of the reactor, Cloud convulses and has a vision of a young Tifa, in the same spot, crying above her father's dead body. A voice guides Cloud through the hallucination, and they find out that the murderer's name is Sephiroth. Cloud wakes up; Tifa and Barret dismiss his dream and urge him to plant the bomb. He does so, noting that it turned out to be easy despite his previous "f**k up". They flee the area before the 10-minute timer runs off. Barret starts arguing with Tifa over the forgotten map and which way to go, when armed soldiers surround them. President Shinra shows up, knowing he has captured the terrorists, and gets lost in a metaphor involving cheese. Cloud thinks the President will remember him from his time in SOLDIER, but Shinra has no idea who he is. A giant robot, sent to kill the terrorists, engages Cloud, Barret and Tifa in combat. Cloud takes it out with an electric attack that breaks the walkway where they all stand, but he ends up hanging to the broken floor. He remembers the bomb about to explode, and only has time to insult Tifa before the blast pushes him over, and he plummets into the city below. Cast *Cloud – Justin Briner *Tifa – Sarah Ann Williams *Barret – Anthony “Antfish” Sardinha *Biggs – Chris “Kirbopher” Niosi *Jessie – Jesse “Nowacking” Nowack *Wedge – Chris Zito *Subway Passenger – Zach Holzman *Bar customer – Brett Weaver *Marlene – Corrine “Megami33” Sudberg *Zack – Natewantstobattle *President Shinra – Graham Stark Crew *Written/Produced/Directed - Takahata101 & Antfish *Editor and Motion Graphics Artist - Lawrence “MasakoX” Simpson *Music Production – Cliff “AinTunez” Weinstein *Intro Music – TheLivingTombstone *Character Art – Stephan Krosecz Category:Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged